


affection, the gifted architect

by pensiveVisionary (hamburr)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Oh my god so much Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/pseuds/pensiveVisionary
Summary: A day in the life of John, Hercules, and Lafayette.





	affection, the gifted architect

**Author's Note:**

> i heard a rumor that there's hardly any content of these three being cute and dating which is absolutely ridiculous because they are so cute. so here: a gift, as i get back into the flow of writing now that school is out! <3

They wake up tangled together, like any morning, John squished between Hercules and Laf. It usually winds up this way, and he always feels bad having to slither out over one of them to turn off his alarm. This time, his phone is on the opposite side of Hercules, and he has no choice but to drape himself across his boyfriend to reach the nightstand and make his phone stop playing that awful marimba lick. Hercules makes a little disgruntled noise and wraps his arms around John’s middle, effectively trapping him there.

“Aw, Herc, I gotta get up, baby,” John says, and Hercules goes _mmph_ and holds John tighter. This kerfuffle rouses Lafayette, too, who rolls over to press themself against Herc and what part of John they can reach, which is mostly his legs. “I have to go shower or I’ll be late,” he says, but his protest weakens when Hercules cups his face in one of his hands and turns John closer to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

John’s alarm goes off again, and he sighs.

“What time’s it, anyway?” Laf asks, sleepily.

“7:35,” John says, and then, “shit! I really gotta get up!” Hercules sighs against John’s shoulder, but releases him, and John climbs over him the rest of the way, collects his clothes on the way out of the bedroom and bolts to the shower.

He hears the door open as he’s washing his hair, and peeks through the shower curtain; Lafayette blows him a kiss and then turns to the mirror to fuss with their hair. John smiles to himself and slides the curtain closed again.

They meet a bleary-eyed Hercules in the kitchen. He is absently eating dry Lucky Charms; they must be out of soy milk and Herc is lactose intolerant so, he won’t touch the regular milk.

“I’ll grab some of your milk at the store after work,” John says, pausing to kiss Hercules on the cheek as he walks past him.

“Thanks, love,” says Hercules, with his mouth full.

 

John and Laf work about a block apart from each other, so they carpool to work most days and have lunch together. John slides into the passenger side seat and Lafayette starts the car.

“Seatbelt buckled?” Lafayette asks.

“Yup!” says John, as it clicks, and Lafayette leans over to kiss him once, softly.

“Off we go,” Lafayette says, and backs the car out of the driveway.

John’s morning is spent cleaning cages, which is not exactly the most fun of jobs, but necessary to be sure. On the upside, there is an astonishingly adorable litter of kittens who he is in charge of feeding, and their tiny meows and soft, fluffy fur make him smile.

 

As John washes up and gets his things together to meet Lafayette for lunch, his phone buzzes with a text from Hercules.

11:57 AM | big strong gay  
hey <3 hope you’re both having a good day at work! @ john don’t forget to take your meds with lunch i love you!

11:58 AM | gay in the place to be  
just made sure to grab them thanks love!! hope you’re having a good day too i love you so much <3

11:59 AM | je suis gay  
i love you both but quit flirting you’re making john late for lunch with me!!

12:00 PM | gay in the place to be  
omw baby don’t worry <3

 

Lafayette kisses John’s cheek when they see him, and they hold hands as they walk into the little cafe where they often have lunch. They’re basically regulars; most of the people who work there at least know them by sight, and they always sit at the same table. John can’t take his eyes off Lafayette, who looks particularly lovely today in a flowy lavender shirt and a long necklace with a leaf-shaped pendant.

“What are you looking at?” Laf asks, a little shy.

“You,” John says, blushing slightly at having been caught. “You’re so beautiful.”

Laf’s giggle, with their hand over their mouth, makes John smile even more than the pile of kittens had.

 

Hercules, who works from home sometimes, including this particular day, is focusing on sewing something when John and Lafayette get home. He looks up when they walk inside, and his smile lights up his face. Both John and Laf go over to kiss him, until he is thoroughly distracted from his sewing and the three of them have their arms around each other, intermittently kissing and smiling and laughing.

“How was your day?” John asks Hercules, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

“Quiet without you two around,” Hercules says, hugging the two of them tighter. “I’m glad you’re home. I love you both so much.”

“I love you too,” John and Lafayette chorus back in unison, then look at each other and laugh.

 

After dinner, which mostly involves them heating up leftovers from the previous night, none of them want to do anything but get in bed and cuddle, so that’s exactly what they do. Hercules claims the middle this time, pretending to pout about being left alone all day, so Lafayette and John drape themselves over him and cover him in as many kisses as they can manage. This devolves into a tickle fight, and Hercules’s loud shouts of laughter make Laf and John laugh too.

Eventually, they settle down, and as the room dims and the sun sets, sleepiness starts to hit the three of them. They fall asleep as they woke up, pressed close together, safe and warm and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me write more fluff!!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at [hambrr](hambrr.tumblr.com)


End file.
